wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Elimination Chamber 2015
Elimination Chamber (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on May 31, 2015, at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. The sixth Elimination Chamber event, it was the first and only to be held in May; previous incarnations had taken place in February. Although advertised as being exclusive to the WWE Network, the event ultimately aired via traditional pay-per-view outlets in various territories. Event summary Tag Team Elimination Chamber Match Since its inception in 2002, there have only been 19 Elimination Chamber Matches, so it was fitting for the 20th encounter inside the unforgiving structure to be something completely new and extraordinary: the first tag team contest inside the Elimination Chamber. With the titles at stake, WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day managed to outlast five opposing teams and narrowly escape with their championship reign intact. Earlier in the evening, WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day approached WWE Director of Operations Kane to receive some acknowledgement for their recent aid of The Authority. To repay the trio, Kane drastically altered the impending Chamber Match by permitting all three members of New Day to compete in the contest. Though forced to squeeze inside one Chamber pod — unless, as Kane offered, they chose to start the match — the champions readily accepted the advantage. A wise decision, indeed, by The New Day. The match began with The Ascension facing The Lucha Dragons, dual masked high-flyers who immediately put their fast-paced, jaw-dropping offense to work, keeping Konnor & Viktor on their heels. Eventually, the larger and more powerful duo of The Ascension regained control, thanks in part to The New Day, who grabbed Kalisto’s legs when he ascended to the top of the trios’ pod. As the two former NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension and Lucha Dragons battled back and forth, Kidd & Cesaro were the first duo to emerge from inside their respective pod and the pair instantaneously took control of the match. The former WWE Tag Team Champions showed their determination to reclaim the titles by keeping their four fellow competitors on the defensive. Los Matadores entered the bout next with El Torito leaping from the top of the pod, taking down Cesaro. With chaos erupting in the center of the ring, Kalisto scaled the Elimination Chamber to its roof high above the mat, before he plunged to take out every competitor below. As soon as the WWE Universe picked their jaws up off the floor, they dropped again as the tiny El Torito then amazingly climbed to the ceiling of the structure. The Ascension, however, caught the brave bull and viciously threw him to the outside of the ring before Viktor & Konnor eliminated El Torito’s cohorts, Los Matadores, with The Fall of Man. The Ascension’s celebration was short-lived as Prime Time Players made their way into the ring and immediately stopped the face-painted warriors in their tracks. Titus O’Neil & Darren Young made quick work of The Ascension and eliminated them before focusing on Kidd & Cesaro. Finally, The New Day entered the match and utilized their numbers advantage — proving their decision to listen to Kane was the right move. However, in an effort to level the playing field against the WWE Tag Team Championship trio, The Prime Time Players joined forced with Kidd & Cesaro to take out Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods — all three defending titleholders — with an unprecedented seven-man suplex. Following a Cesaro Swing on Kingston, Darren Young seized an opportunity and pinned a disoriented Cesaro, thus eliminating the former tag team champions and WWE Universe-supported contenders in the bout. With numbers back in their favor, The New Day attacked The Prime Time Players with intense ferocity. Although at a 3-on-2 disadvantage, Young fought, eventually joined by his partner, O’Neil, and the million dollar duo began dismantling all three members of The New Day. Unfortunately for the aspiring challengers, no matter what they did, The Prime Time Players just couldn’t seal the victory — even after O’Neil’s near upset pinfall. Managing to recalibrate, The New Day worked together to bring down their opponents and secure an impressive triple pinfall in the historic 13-man Chamber Match for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Nikki Bella vs Naomi vs Paige Nikki Bella may not have had twin sister Brie at ringside for Elimination Chamber’s Divas Championship Triple Threat Match, but that didn’t stop WWE’s most “fearless” Diva from prevailing against Paige and Naomi and extending her title reign to 189 days. Though Paige was expected to be the lone combatant to arrive at ringside without backup — Brie Bella normally accompanies her twin sister, while Naomi has rarely been spotted without her mean-mugging muscle, Tamina, by her side — The Authority sought to level the playing field by ordering ahead of time that no one be allowed at ringside during the high-stakes match. From the outset, the cyclonic nature of Triple Threat Matches became apparent, with all three Divas taking turns tossing each other around the ring and breaking up pinfall attempts at the count of one. Naomi sent Nikki flying into the announce desk in the early goings, but she erred with her cross body block off the top rope, which Paige nonchalantly sidestepped. Looking to snare her third Divas Title, Paige knocked down Naomi with short clotheslines before dropping her with a fall-away slam. Nikki, no doubt eager to reinsert herself in the action and protect her title, scrambled in and nailed Paige with an Alabama Slam, only to nearly get pinned by a quick-thinking Naomi, who tried exploiting the most narrow of openings. Naomi ran Nikki shoulder-first into the steel ring post before turning her attention to Paige. After slamming the raven-haired Diva with a suplex, Naomi perched Paige on the top rope and prepared for a belly-to-back superplex. Just then, Nikki ran back in and powerbombed Naomi, who still had Paige in her clutches, bringing all three Divas crashing to the mat. A subsequent attempt at hitting Paige with the Rack Attack failed when Naomi nailed the defending titleholder with the move she calls the Rear View, but Paige broke up the count. Similarly, when Paige tried locking in a PTO against Nikki, Naomi made sure the submission was never cinched in, blasting Paige with a kick. Soon thereafter, Paige managed to place Naomi on her shoulders, setting her up for an electric chair, but the boundlessly athletic and innovative Naom countered the move into a spine-crunching reverse hurricanrana. As Paige lay incapacitated outside the ring, Naomi tried an enziguri against Nikki, but The Fearless Diva ducked and crushed her challenger with the Rack Attack for the huge victory. With two top contenders downed in a single match, what’s next for WWE’s dominant Diva? Results * Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods) © defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara), Tyson Kidd and Cesaro (with Natalya), The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil), The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor), and Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) (with El Torito) * Triple Threat match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Nikki Bella © defeated Paige and Naomi Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery EC15 Photo 088-2242104048.jpg EC15_Photo_090-2455991171.jpg EC15_Photo_089-4070898278.jpg EC15_Photo_091-3848553237.jpg EC15_Photo_092-2087522991.jpg EC15_Photo_093-191504953.jpg EC15_Photo_094-2500769690.jpg EC15_Photo_095-3792275212.jpg EC15_Photo_096-2063652534.jpg EC15_Photo_097-201844256.jpg EC15_Photo_098-2629368753.jpg EC15_Photo_099-3955215143.jpg EC15_Photo_100-1113826045.jpg EC15_Photo_101-895783531.jpg EC15_Photo_103-3681219399.jpg EC15_Photo_102-2892874705.jpg EC15_Photo_104-1158571748.jpg EC15_Photo_105-839472754.jpg EC15_Photo_107-3691460446.jpg EC15_Photo_106-2868905928.jpg EC15_Photo_108-1287137999.jpg EC15_Photo_109-1002379865.jpg EC15_Photo_110-1534628796.jpg EC15_Photo_111-746562346.jpg EC15_Photo_112-3044471440.jpg EC15_Photo_113-3262235142.jpg EC15_Photo_114-1544902565.jpg EC15_Photo_116-2988127881.jpg EC15_Photo_117-3306948127.jpg EC15_Photo_118-1436752782.jpg EC15_Photo_119-581184280.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Naomi Category:Paige Category:Brie Bella Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young